Promises Made, Promises Broken
by cndrow
Summary: Sequel #1 to 'Competition Over the Visitor', set a little over a year after that story ended.  Valentine's Day approaches; talk of marriage sets everyone's nerves on edge.  Romantic pairings include 'turtlecest': OCxDonnie; LeoxRaph
1. Chapter 1

"Promises Made, Promises Broken"

Information:  
This is the first sequel to my fanfiction _Competition Over the Visitor_. If you haven't read that, this story will probably not make much sense. It is set a little over a year after that story ended, and just before the TMNT 2007 movie. There _will_ be tie-ins (and spoilers) to that movie, so if you're a TMNT fan worth your salt, you'll go see it if you haven't yet! Rawr! Go!  
Also, due to hinting at the movie, that would probably make this sequel and the next a slight AU (alternate universe) story, because Alex will be included and react to events leading up to the movie and after it.

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
Romantic pairings include 'turtlecest': OCxDonnie; LeoxRaph.  
Currently rated M for language (thank Raph & Donnie for that) and innuendo.

Chapter One

Donatello was_ furious._

He was hunched over in his bed, trying to pry a circuit loose from a motherboard. Forgoing sleep, he'd spent two hours poking and prodding the stubborn machinery, and it still wouldn't budge. He'd graduated to larger and stronger tools but it wasn't helping.

He twisted the small screwdriver, nearly biting his tongue between his teeth as he carefully pried at the side.

Nothing.

"_Argh!_" he hissed, wishing he was in his soundproof lab so he could scream. He didn't figure his brothers would like to be woken by his frustrated yells. He flew off his bed and paced around the room, rubbing the back of his neck.

Light shone under the crack of the door, and he paused, frowning. He hadn't heard anyone get up- although they could all be stealthy when they wanted.

Throwing the circuitry a look of pure unadulterated hate, he decided to investigate. It would be a better use of his time, anyhow.

He slowly opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, his frown deepening. The door to his lab was open, and its main lights had been put on.

Swiftly he padded down the stairs, his anger taking a new direction. Although the lair technically belonged to everyone in the family, they knew Donnie's lab was basically restricted. Except for Raph- Donnie never minded him rummaging through his tools or spare parts bins, because Raphael would always return what he borrowed, or leave a note telling him what he'd taken.

He crept to the door, hearing movement inside. The sounds were soft, quiet; whoever it was, was trying to be cautious. It was probably Mikey stealing more of his stuff for his pranks. Donnie's temper flared at the thought, and he stepped around the corner into the doorway.

Seconds later he ducked as Alex threw a punch at him, giving a squeak of surprise.

"Precious?" He laughed, rubbing his neck again. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming 'til in the morning. Well, later this morning."

"Donnie," she said, clutching her chest and breathing heavily, "how many times do I have to tell you to not sneak up on me?"

"I didn't know it was you," he said, amused. "I thought Mikey was going through my things again."

"Oh." She rolled her eyes at him even as she returned his smile. "I guess I could understand that."

He pulled her into a tight, warm hug. "I'm so glad you're here, but you're quite early."

"Yeah," she said, looking away. "I couldn't sleep."

"You okay?" he asked, his frown returning.

"Yeah. I just… wanted to come home. And clean something." She paused, looking up at him. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, I am still wrestling with that motherboard I told you about yesterday. I saw the light and came down." He tilted his head as he watched her grab the broom nearby and begin sweeping the floor viciously. "I'll assume that means you don't want to go to bed."

She chuckled, giving him an apologetic smile. "Not right now, honey."

He sat at his computer desk, resting his elbows on it and putting his chin in his hands. "What's wrong, precious? Did you finish your display at the art gallery?"

"No," she sighed angrily. "I had to leave before I could finish setting it up."

"I assume that's why you're sweeping the floor and not letting me sweep you off your feet," he said, trying to make her laugh, but she just gave him another half-hearted smile.

"Yes… I got cornered by June and her stupid little friends again today while I was working."

Donnie scowled, his eyes flashing. June owned the art gallery that was a few blocks away from Lexi's apartment. Lexi had eventually introduced Donnie to June and her two workers, since she wanted Donnie to be able to help set up her art displays occasionally. They'd been through the normal freaking-out period and were permanently stuck in the denial phase of meeting him. After June had gotten over her initial fear, she was still horrified that Alex not only knew him, but was _dating_ him.

There'd been a few arguments, but June quieted down whenever Alex would threaten to leave the gallery. Her paintings were becoming a major draw for the gallery, and June was desperate to not lose the business.

"So what did that ray of sunshine say?" Donnie nearly growled, clenching his hands into fists.

"Well, you know how our relationship is apparently the only topic worthy of conversation between those three," Alex said in disgust.

"Yes. Continue."

"Debbie comes in, babbling about how much she loves Valentine's Day and goes on and on about how her husband brought her breakfast in bed that morning." Alex snorted. "He'd gotten the date wrong. Her husband isn't worth the oxygen he uses, but at least he did something nice for once."

"I remember that," Donnie said dryly.

"So then June pipes up…" Alex sighed as she bent under his desk, shoving his feet out of the way with the broom. "She says how relationships reach a point where you need to either break up or get married. Who _knows _how she jumped to that from Debbie's husband, but she did."

"That's… odd," Donnie said, still frowning.

"That's what I thought, although I suppose its true enough."

Donnie made a non-committal noise, watching her intently.

"Anyway, she goes on about this for a few moments until she has the audacity to ask me that I wouldn't seriously consider marrying _you_, would I? And how she _only_ has my best interests at heart."

"Oh, of _course_," Donnie spat, his eyes narrowed.

"So then Amanda decides to throw in her two cents. Guess what she says?" Alex turned to him, her face mirroring his anger.

"That airhead? What did she say?"

"She tells me that I should delay getting married as long as possible." Alex shook her head.

"What? Why?"

"Because she says all the magic and romance is gone as soon as you're married."

They blinked at each other, sharing a confused glance.

"I told her that was stupid, but she insisted it was true," Alex continued. "Although considering she's been married five times before she's 50, I take any 'advice' she gives with a bucket of salt. Does that make any sense to you?"

"No," Donnie said slowly, frowning. "But I can see where she's coming from. Just look at TV. Everyone who's married complains they never have sex anymore; men _and_ women."

"Th- that's true," Alex said, leaning on the broom. "But I thought the whole point of getting married was more of a societal thing- showing everyone how much you're devoted to your partner, and that you're unavailable to anyone else."

"Agreed," Donnie said, shifting nervously in his seat.

"Anyway," Alex's eyes snapped back to his, "I stupidly let my mouth go and June found out that we hadn't talked about marriage. She was advising me to not when I got so mad I threw my unhung paintings in the hall closet and stormed back to my apartment. But I was so upset I couldn't sleep, so I finally gave up and came home." She shook her head again, angrily this time. "I wish they'd leave us the fuck alone. I'm perfectly happy!"

"I know, precious," Donnie said quietly, getting up and moving to stand beside her. "But you have to understand not everyone is going to love me as much as you do." His eyes crinkled in an adoring smile.

"I know," she sighed. "They don't have to _love_ you. Just leave us be. But _oh no;_ they have to pick apart my life like it's their hobby."

"They're unhappy, bitter women," Donnie replied. "I think you should move to another gallery, though."

"I think you're right."

"Lexi…" Donnie cleared his throat. "I was going to bring th- that subject up today."

"Oh honey," Alex laughed, putting a hand on his arm, "I wasn't trying to imply we should. It just made me upset because they were rubbing their dirty noses in our business."

"I know, but I was planning on asking you one thing. Or, rather, telling you."

"Really?" She smiled at his nervousness, squeezing his arm reassuringly even as her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest.

He took a deep breath before replying, gazing honestly into her emerald eyes. "You know I love you devotedly, precious. But if we were ever to think of marriage, well…" His eyes wandered from her face, then forced himself to look back. "I love my family just as much. And they need me. I won't leave them, or the lair."

"Oh Donnie," she said, relaxing as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are so adorable. I would _never_ ask you to leave them. Besides, they're _my _family too. I'd much rather live here." She laughed softly. "I do on the weekends, anyway!"

Donnie breathed a sigh of relief as he kissed her forehead. "Thank you, precious. I just wanted to tell you that."

"You worry too much," she replied, kissing his cheek.

"So everyone tells me."

Her eyes slid to the side, a sly smile on her face. "When are you going to tell me what you're working on behind that door?"

"Tuesday," he smiled back.

"Really?" She squealed happily, slipping through his arms and running over to touch the door. "You've been hiding something in there for months!"

"Yes," he chuckled, happy at her excitement. "It's part of your Valentine's Day present."

"I can't wait! Show me now!" she whined, but he shook his head.

"No, precious. And no, pouting won't help." He laughed again as he picked her up in his arms, carrying her away from the door. "Do you feel better now?"

"I'd feel even better if you'd give me my present," she grinned.

"Tell you what; I'll take you upstairs and give you one present early," he whispered in her ear, nuzzling her head suggestively.

"Oh, please," she begged. "You'll have to work extra hard to make me forget about the door."

"Not a problem," he promised, his eyes gleaming with desire.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
So awesome to write the words "Chapter One" again. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
Contains spoilers for the TMNT '07 movie.  
*This chapter contains allusions to tcest.*

Chapter Two

Alex gasped as she sat up in bed, shivering from sweating through her pajamas.

"Lexi?" Donnie mumbled, her sudden movements jarring him awake.

She sat still, her eyes unfocused as she forced her breathing to slow.

"Bad dream?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up with her. Gently he placed a hand on her shoulder but she shrank from his touch, turning angry eyes on him.

"_Why didn't you tell me?_" she hissed, her expression a mixture of fury and betrayal.

"Ah, Lexi?" Donnie said again, sounding uncertain. "I don't know what you're talking about, precious."

Her face twisted with sadness as she looked at him, _through_ him. "But- if you don't know- Why wouldn't he-,"

"Alexandria," Donnie said firmly, "explain what you're upset about."

"I'll be back," she said, rushing off the bed and out the door before Donnie could say anything else. He stared at the door, puzzled. All he could figure was she'd had another of her visions. Her small amount of psychic power had grown over the last year as she'd become happy and settled, changing from short waking flashes of random events to occasional dream visions. The visions were still random, and related to the near future, but they were clearer and longer than what she was used to.

Donatello frowned. She had run off to talk to one of his brothers, he was certain. What had she seen? She had been so upset.

He shook his head, laying back down and curling in the warm blankets. He had tried to distract her before when she was off in a tear about something, and it was about as effective as trying to talk a thermonuclear deathray into building itself. She would tell him once she calmed down.

It was thirty minutes to early morning practice anyway. He tried to go back to sleep, but his mind was uneasy.

* * *

Alex stomped into the dojo, not caring if her footsteps echoed loudly through the room, and stopped in front of Leonardo. She crossed her arms, tapping a small foot as she waited for him to pull himself out of his meditation.

A moment later he spoke, his voice urgent and concerned. "Alex, what is wrong?"

She knelt in front of him, shaking his shoulder slightly to get him to open his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? Or Donnie? Did you tell _Raph?_"

He blinked slowly at her. "Tell you what?"

She sat back on her legs, her eyes dark with grief. "Why are you leaving us? When were you going to _let us know?_"

"L- Leaving?" Leo stuttered, looking utterly confused. "Alex, I don't understand what you're saying."

"I saw it," she whispered, her voice sounding hollow. "You know my dreams never lie. You're leaving. For a long time."

"A vision?" He frowned at her, leaning forward slightly. "Alex, I have no idea why you'd see me leaving."

"That is because you do not know about it yet, my son," Splinter said as he stepped into the dojo, sweeping a serene gaze at them. "Alexandria, your gift of sight is developing at a rapid rate."

Alex stood, pointing a shaky finger at Leo. "He's not going _anywhere._"

Leo just looked between them both, still confused.

Splinter nodded his head slightly at Alex. "This matter is between myself and Leonardo."

"Screw that," she said, stomping a foot angrily. "You can't do this to our family!"

"Alex," Leo said quietly, a ring of command in his voice. "Be still."

Splinter's tail flicked back and forth once before he asked, "Alexandria, would you please inform my sons there will be no morning practice?"

"I-," she snapped, then took a deep breath. "Yes, Splinter-sama." She gave Leo one long, sad glance before she fled the dojo and ran upstairs.

She paused on the landing, her mind a swirl of angry thoughts. Splinter was sending him away. Away from their family. Away from his partner. Why?

She wiped her eyes, feeling moisture on her fingers as she drew them away. No need to panic the others just yet. She straightened her back, then rapped on Mikey's door. It took several tries before his snoring ceased and he muttered something.

"Hey Mikey," she said softly.

"'Sup?" he said sleepily, waving from under a pile of blankets. "Did I oversleep again?"

"No." She forced a smile. "There's no practice today, Splinter wanted me to let you know. So sleep in as much as you want."

"_Awesome,_" he breathed happily, reaching over to unplug his alarm clock. "Thanks!"

She nodded and closed the door. Her heart pounded in her chest as she paused by Raphael's door. He probably wasn't in there, but she checked anyway. The room was empty. Quietly she padded past hers and Donnie's room to the last bedroom. She raised a hand to knock, but then thought better of it. If she spoke to Raph, sleepy as he might be, he'd know something was up. And she was _not_ going to be the one to tell him Leo was going away.

She slipped back into her room, scribbling a short note before returning to Leo's room. As stealthily as she knew how, she crept over to the alarm clock and turned it off. She folded the note and put it on top. Turning, she almost made it out of the room before she sighed, returning to the bed. Raphael was an active sleeper, and he was currently curled in an uncomfortable ball on the edge of the bed because half the blanket had slipped off him. She carefully pulled the bedcover up to his shoulders, and he sighed in his sleep. Fighting back more tears, she snuck back to her bed and cuddled against Donnie.

"Precious, I love you madly, but you owe me an explanation," Donnie said softly, pulling her to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Donnie, I thought no one had told me," she apologized.

"Told you _what?_"

She felt the tears finally filling her eyes, blurring her vision. "Leo's going away for a while. Splinter's making him."

"_What?_" Donnie exploded, grabbing her shoulders and bringing her up to eye-level with him.

She nodded, sniffling. "I d- don't know why. I just dreamt it and woke up. Leo didn't even know. Splinter walked in and s- said Leo w- was leaving."

"What the _fuck,_" Donnie breathed angrily, staring at the ceiling. "He _can't_ leave. He won't agree to that."

Alex gave him a sad glance, and Donnie's eyes filled with fear as he repeated himself. "Leo wouldn't agree to that!"

Donnie laid there a moment, silent, calculating the odds. There was actually a high chance Leo would bend to their father's wishes. But what was Splinter's motivation? What could sending Leo away possibly accomplish? He shook his head, his anger building in layers as his mind raced in circular logic.

"That's it," he finally growled, shoving Alex off him and getting out of bed. "I'm going to straighten this out."

"He's with Splinter right now," Alex said, and Donnie ached as he heard her expressionless, flat voice.

"Then I'll wait," he hissed, and stormed out of the room.

Alex sighed, moving to lay in the warm spot Donnie had left and pulled the blanket all the way over her head.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Being sick has its advantages… I'm a speed demon writer right now. O_o

ninjalover13: Squeeee I'd love to email you! How fun! I was sad too when I swapped my first story over to "Complete". Okay, and I was balling while writing the Thank You. *ahem* But yay for sequel! Although this one will be a bit more… I dunno, dark? Angsty? I just hope I don't overdo it. I love the '07 TMNT movie, but its always confused me- why in the hell was there such a rift between Leo and Raph…..?  
This (and the next short sequel) will explain why I think that happened! ^_~

Ilovehugs94: Here's chapter 2! lol! Fear meh! FEAR MEH! And yes, the first chapter was a bit of fluff… Fluffiness will be more scarce in this one. But trust me- I've got it all planned out, and everyone ends up happy. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
Contains spoilers for the TMNT '07 movie.  
*This chapter contains allusions to tcest.*

Chapter Three

When Leonardo finally exited his father's room, he was met by the wall that was Donatello. A foot-tapping, arms-crossed, eye-twitching Donatello. Leo simply tilted his head toward the lab, and Donnie stalked after him into it.

They stood facing each other after the door clicked shut, the silence in the room deafening. There was so much to say, to ask, but for several moments neither could find the words to do so. Leo was reminded of him and Raph- fire and ice, each refusing to give an inch when they had one of their infamous arguments.

_Raph._ Leo swallowed a lump in his throat, his mind already wandering.

When they finally spoke, it was together.

"_Why?_" Donnie hissed.

"I have to," Leo said sadly at the same time.

"Like hell you _have to_," Donnie growled in response. "That makes no sense whatsoever. What possessed you to agree to this?"

Leonardo tilted his head at Donnie. "You will understand when I return. Because until I do, you will be in charge."

"I won't _ever_ underst- wh- what?" Donnie stuttered, eyes wide. "No. Oh, no, no, no. I refuse."

Fire and ice. Leo was careful to keep his face as neutral as possible as he replied. "Donatello, you know you're my right-hand turtle. You formulate the plans, I lead them. You are the best choice. You are _my_ choice." He couldn't keep the sorrow from his eyes as he added, "Please tell me I can rely on you for this."

Donnie's breathing grew ragged as he pointed at Leo. "You can't leave right now. _You- promised- me!_"

Leo cringed. "I know."

Reaching up to grip Leo's shoulders, he shook him violently. "I am _not_ doing this by myself Tuesday. We've had this planned for _months_. You can't do this to me _or_ Raphael!"

Leo grabbed him back, forcing his face close to his. His façade slipped and all his hidden rage glowed in his dark eyes momentarily. "You think I _want_ to do this? I don't, Donnie. At all. But I will, for the sake of my family."

"What do you possibly think you can accomplish on your own?" Donnie hissed back.

Leo's eyes flashed. "You will understand when I return."

Donnie shoved him away roughly. "Who are you?" he seethed. "Where is my big brother? My Leo would never abandon us."

"I'm not _abandoning_ you!" Leo yelled angrily. "I _need_ this, Donnie. I don't _want_ it, but I need it. And so do all of you. You just don't know it yet."

Donnie laughed, a dark, evil sound. "So you have all the answers, and are gonna keep them to yourself?"

"Think what you want," Leo said quietly, lowering his eyes to the concrete floor. "You'll understand eventually."

"Never," Donnie snapped.

"Donatello." Leo looked up, and Donnie actually took a step back from the wave of sorrow emanating from his brother. "I need you to take my place. Reassure me. Tell me you can do this for me."

Donnie massaged his temples, cursing himself for forgetting how well Leo could conceal his emotions. The sadness reflecting in his brother's eyes made him literally sick.

"Yes," he said softly. "But let the record show that I am completely against this."

"Noted," Leo whispered. "And agreed."

"Why?" Donnie asked again, nearly pleading this time. "Please, Leo. Tell me why."

Leo took a deep breath. "To feel the greatest happiness, one must experience the darkest sorrow."

"You're quoting at me? I want a real answer, damn you."

"That is my answer," Leo said simply.

"So… you're deciding to do this? Or is sensei making you?"

"Yes," Leo said cryptically.

Donatello sighed. "I hope you understand the repercussions."

"I will deal with them as they come."

"I hope you can," Donnie said honestly. He pointed a finger at Leo, his anger flaring again. "As far as I'm concerned, since you've made up your mind, you're as good as gone. Goodbye." He turned, purposely striding to the lab door and slipping through it.

"Goodbye," Leo whispered to the empty room.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Shorter chapters in this story, as you can tell. Sorry about that, I just don't want to squeeze too many conversations / events into one chapter. So some might be super short like this one, or longer like a 'normal' one.

lil151emo: Yep, I briefly mentioned a few times in '_Competition_' how Alex knew something was going to happen or what someone was going to say. That's what I have. It's horrifically annoying, I must say, since it's completely random- how is knowing what the guy behind the Starbuck's counter is going to say when I order _helpful to me?_ But, as Leo told her (thus, me), it's a gift, and I shouldn't disregard it even if I don't understand it.

ninjalover13: I don't quite understand it myself.. So I'm doing my best to include the best reasons in my story here. Although, as Leo said, we'll understand more later… After he returns. (Which means: probably in the next sequel.)

Amalia Janeway: Oh goodness yes. Sorry I wasn't more clear about what I said… I guess what I actually meant was, I didn't understand why Leo left in the first place- thus why there had to even be a rift between himself and Raph. I most definitely understand why Raph would react in such a way when Leo was gone and returned- I just don't understand why he was gone to begin with… I'm not sure if my fanfic will agree with your reasoning, but perhaps it will be entertaining for you at least!  
e-cookies for you reading the story NOT on a computer! That really takes some dedication! *hugs*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
Contains spoilers for the TMNT '07 movie.  
*This chapter contains allusions to tcest.*

Chapter Four

After his argument with Donatello, Leo knew if he didn't leave soon, he wouldn't have the courage to leave at all. He took the stairs two at a time, opening Mikey's door without knocking and going inside.

He stared at his sleeping brother for a few moments, unable to keep from smiling as he saw the line of drool darkening Mikey's pillow. The bed dipped as he sat on the edge.

"Mikey," Leo said, placing a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him.

Michaelangelo snored on.

Leo sighed as he brought his hand up to Mikey's nose. He snapped his fingers repeatedly as he said clearly, "Fire, death, murder, mayhem, destruction-,"

"Huh?" Mikey blurted, blinking up at him. "Oh, hey Leo! What…" He gave him a puzzled glance. "What're you doing in my room?" He gasped, shoving Leo's hand away and sitting up. "_Oh no!_ I slept through practice didn't I? Alex said there wasn't practice but I should've know she'd want to get back at me for hiding her brushes-,"

"Mikey," Leo said firmly, cutting off his babbling. "We need to talk."

"Uhh…" Mike's eyes slid away from his guiltily. "I guess this is about me swapping your polishing oil and lube bottles, isn't it?"

"_What?_" Leo exploded, momentarily forgetting his mission and gripping Mikey's shoulders in anger. "You did _what?_"

"I'm sorry!" Mike squeaked, trying to struggle out of his grasp. "I- I thought Raph might find the mistake first and-," he couldn't help but grin at the thought, "_Ahaha,_ I can just imagine his face!"

Leo took a deep breath, carefully peeling his hands away from his brother's shoulders. "That was really low, Mike. I know you like your pranks, and I tolerate them, but that is unforgiveable. That could cause-," Leo paused, grimacing, "That could hurt someone. Badly."

"I'm sorry, Leo," Mikey said, sobering quickly. "I'll fix it right away. I won't ever do that again."

"Good," Leo sighed. "Mike, I need to ask you a favour."

"Anything!" Mikey said brightly.

He gripped Mikey's shoulders again, gently this time. "I need you to watch over our family, Mikey. I'm going away on a training mission for a few months."

Mikey blinked at him as if he'd just begun speaking in Greek. Leo could see him turning his sentences over in his head.

"You're going away?" Mikey finally said, his voice nearly a whisper. His large eyes were filled with fear, his pupils dilated almost wide enough to hide his bright blue irises.

"Yes," Leo said, attempting a reassuring smile. "I need you to take care of everyone while I'm gone. I know you do that for us anyway, but I'll be counting on you even moreso now."

"You can't just up and leave," Mikey said, peering closely at him. "Is this some sort of joke?"

"No."

"You're going away?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Mikey shook his head. "I- I don't understand. Did I do something…?"

Leo's heart twisted as he realized the true reason for his fear. "_No_, Mikey. No, you could never do anything to force me to leave." His mouth twitched in amusement. "Even the stunt with the lube."

"But…" Mikey frowned. "Are- are you unhappy? Are you sick? Did- Did Raph do something?"

"No, Mikey," Leo sighed. "This is a training mission."

Mikey leaned closer, his brow furrowed. "You might can fool the others, bro, but I know there's more to it than that."

Leo took another steadying breath. "I have questions, Mikey. Questions that I cannot answer while I'm here, at home, with everyone. Time away will give me the physical and mental space to find those answers. When I have them, I will return."

"Promise?" Mikey asked sadly.

"I promise," Leo nodded.

"Can I do anything?" Mikey asked, his eyes pleading. "I'll do anything, bro. Anything to help."

"I told you, Mikey. I need you to take care of the others while I'm gone." Leo's dark eyes bored into blue. "I do not ask you this lightly. I am aware of how difficult it will be for you."

"I'll do it," Mikey replied without hesitation. He reached forward, pulling Leo in a tight hug, the first sniffles escaping him.

"I won't break my promise, Mikey," Leo said softly, and his brother sobbed harshly once.

"I'll miss you," Mikey said miserably. "When… When are you leaving?"

Leo's throat went dry, and he struggled to swallow. "As- As soon as I tell Raph."

"_You haven't told him yet?_" Mikey's eyes were like saucers. "Dude. Ouch. Good luck."

"I will need it," Leo said uncomfortably, releasing his brother and standing. "Take care of yourself, Mikey. And care for the others."

"I- I will," he sniffled as he walked Leo to the door. "You'll write, won't you?"

"Yes," Leo smiled, stroking his forehead gently. "Now try to get some rest, dear brother." He opened the door and stepped out, softly closing it behind him.

"I won't," Mikey muttered.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
XxNightwatchersBabexX: Here's your update! ^^ I _totally_ dig your new name, too!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
Contains spoilers for the TMNT '07 movie.  
*This chapter contains allusions to tcest.*

Chapter Five

Raphael mumbled softly in his sleep as Leo sat beside him, instinctively reaching out and smiling as his hands touched Leo's thigh. Leo stroked his head gently, letting his sadness overwhelm him. It would be hard enough to leave his family, let alone the person who had given him his soul.

Selfishly he let Raphael sleep as he petted and caressed him for a half hour, delaying the inevitable. Leo's fingers traced the lines of his hard, muscled arms; the gentle curve of his face; the divots in his plastron. He had memorized the map of Raph's skin just as well as that of his mind and mannerisms, but he was deathly afraid of forgetting even a single detail.

Finally he could procrastinate no longer as Raph's eyes fluttered open, golden orbs peering up at him sleepily.

"Sleep in?" Raph asked fuzzily, grinning as he reached to tug Leo down to him.

"No." He gently resisted Raph's pull.

Raphael rubbed an arm across his eyes, then frowned. "Whoa, yer tense. Wha' happened?"

Leo tried to speak, his lips moving silently.

"What the hell?" Raphael shot up in bed, his eyes narrowing. "Shit, Leo, yer shakin'. What's wrong? Is someone hurt?"

"I am," Leo said miserably before he could stop himself.

"Shit," Raph breathed again, grabbing his shoulders in a painful hold. "Tell me."

"I have to leave."

Raphael nodded, moving to stand, pulling Leo with him. "Okay. Where're we goin'?"

"I don't mean the lair. Well, I do. I have to leave… for a few months."

"Say wha'?" Raph frowned again.

"Sensei is sending me on a training mission for six months. Alone."

Raphael sputtered immediately, alternatively squeezing Leo's shoulders and making broad, helpless gestures.

"I am sorry," Leo said quietly. "I don't want to go."

"Then don't," Raphael snapped.

Leo braced himself. It was starting. "Raph, I don't want to go, but I think I should."

"_Excuse me?_" Raphael yelled, shoving Leo away angrily. "Make some fuckin' sense, Leo."

"I'm being as honest with you as I know how," Leo retorted. "My heart doesn't want to leave. But rationally… I think it would be good for me."

"For you," Raphael breathed, his eyes nearly sparking. "For _you_. You. What about us? What about me?"

"I need some space, Raph," Leo said quietly.

"So this is about us?" Raphael exploded, his gestures growing wider. "You get to make a decision without askin' me first?"

"I was told to go," Leo said hesitantly.

"And you agreed," Raphael snarled.

"Yes, because I believe in the end it will benefit us, and our family."

Raphael's face twisted as he pointed at Leo. "Again with puttin' words in my mouth. Fuck no, Leo. You ain't goin'."

"Yes, I am," Leo whispered.

"I said, _fuck no,_ you ain't goin', an' that's final," Raphael commanded bullishly.

"Raph, I need this."

The reaction in Raphael was immediate. His anger was replaced with confusion, surprise, then finally such a pained expression Leo had to lower his gaze.

"Ya need to be away from me," Raphael whispered. It wasn't a question.

"Not- Not for the reasons you think," Leo whispered back.

"Then what is it?" Raphael bellowed, his anger returning swiftly. "What _else_ am I supposed to think?"

"I simply need some time to myself," Leo said. "From everyone. I'm not singling you out."

"Like fuck you ain't," Raphael hissed.

Leo bristled visibly. "You see this?" He pointed between each of them. "This is part of it. You don't trust me."

Raphael leaned back, giving a chillingly cold laugh. "Right! _Right_. I don't trust my partner, who is _leaving me_." His eyes narrowed in loathing. "Just cause we promised to never leave each other don't matter. I should just blindly trust ya while ya _break that promise._"

"I'm not _leaving _you," Leo desperately tried to explain. "_'Us'_ isn't over. I just need some space, some time alone. You of all people should understand that!"

"Six month's worth?" Raphael retorted hotly.

"That was determined by sensei, not myself."

Their ragged breathing was harsh in the small room as they quieted, each studying the other.

"Fuck you, Leo."

Leonardo saw the tear slide down his face, and moved to brush it away. Raphael swatted his hand from him.

"Don't you fuckin' touch me."

"Can you please try to not take this personally?" Leo pleaded.

"Wouldn't you?" Raphael snarled.

Leo's face went slack as he thought. "You- You're right. I would."

"Get the hell out."

"Raph-,"

"_Get the hell out or I'm throwin' you out._"

"I don't want to leave like this," Leo said softly.

"Too fuckin' bad. Ya made yer choice." Raphael turned to face the wall, his shell to Leo. He crossed his arms defiantly.

"Raph…" Leo reached for him but paused, his hands frozen in midair. "I promise I'll come back."

"Don't matter. The damage is done, Leo." Raphael's voice was thick and heavy.

"It doesn't matter if I come back?" Leo nearly shouted, clenching his hands into fists.

"Get out."

"Don't do this to us, Raph." Leo's eyes were narrowed as he stared at the back of his head.

"I ain't. You are. Get- get out."

Leo rapidly donned his gear, sliding his belt and joint pads on wordlessly. His katanas made a soft _shink_ as they slid into their scabbards, and a thought crossed his mind. He reached forward, gently brushing his hand against Raph's shoulder, who twitched at the touch.

"Mikey swapped the weapon polishing oil with our lube. Remember that tonight when cleaning your sais."

Silently he left the room, glancing one last time at the back of Raphael's head.

Raphael waited until he heard the lair door shut before sitting heavily on the bed, burying his wet face in his hands.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
This... was really hard to write.  
Hope it's not too over-the-top.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
Contains spoilers for the TMNT '07 movie.  
*This chapter contains allusions to tcest.*

Chapter Six

Any sense of normality that day was shot.

Alex stormed out of the room any time Splinter was around.  
Mikey kept accidentally burning everything he cooked, filling the lair with varied, ghastly smells.  
Donnie actually _didn't drink coffee_- which gave him an excuse for being extremely cranky if anyone dared poke their head in his lab_._  
Raphael didn't leave his room for the entire day. It was as if he had vanished as well.

Although Leonardo wasn't one of the boisterous, louder brothers, his absence forced the lair into a hushed quiet. Alex cringed every time Mikey dropped a pan or scraped a plate on the counter. Only Splinter watching TV afforded any consistent relief from the deafening silence.

By dinnertime, Mikey couldn't stand it anymore. He could have the patience of a saint- when he felt like it- but he was afraid the entire six months were going to be the same as today. Someone had to do _something _or he was going insane!

Peeking his head out of the kitchen, he spied Alex on the couch. She was staring at the dead TV. He walked over and flopped beside her.

"We can't do this for months," he said firmly.

"No," she agreed quietly. "But I sure can today."

Mikey allowed himself a sigh of relief. "Of course, sis. But- But we can't let the others stay in a funk. Alright?"

She shrugged. "Alright. I'll try to reason with Raph."

"Raph?" Mikey blinked at her. "Uh, you, uh, why wouldn't you want Donnie?"

"Do _you_ want to try to talk sense into Raph?" she snapped.

"_Nooo,_" Mikey said, violently shaking his head.

"Then don't complain!"

"Hey," Mikey said, frowning as he pointed at himself. "Don't get mad at _me_. I'm trying to take care of us!"

"I'm sorry, Mikey," she sighed. She scooted closer and curled against his side, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm so angry."

"I know," he whispered. "But that won't last forever."

"No. But it will for today."

"That's fine," he replied, cradling her head in his hands. "I'm- I'm kinda angry too. Mostly just sad."

"Could he have picked a worse time?" Alex fumed.

"Not really," Mikey agreed miserably.

She sighed, hugging him back tightly before leaning back. "Okay. You're right, Mikey. We can't afford to be selfish right now. We- We have to think about the others."

Mikey nodded encouragingly. "Are you sure you wanna handle Raph?"

She paused, then gave him a sad smile. "Yes. No offense Mikey, but… I can imagine how he must feel. I would be in the same state if Donnie up and left me." She glanced pointedly at the lab door. "Donnie's been in there all day. Could you go talk some sense into him?"

"I'll try," Mikey said, sounding uncertain.

"He's been in there long enough," Alex said, her irritation returning. "I'll see if I can't get Raph to drink something."

"Good luck," Mikey said, bumping fists with her.

* * *

Mikey cautiously approached the lab. It was rare, but sometimes when Donnie didn't want to be disturbed he'd actually booby trap the door. Mikey examined it closely but found nothing out of the ordinary. Gathering his courage, he knocked, then tried the handle. Locked.

"Donnie?" Mikey called, then frowned when he remembered the lab was soundproof. He rang the doorbell, and waited.

Nothing.

He rang it again.

A moment passed… nothing.

Well, he'd have to start off on the wrong foot. Rapidly he mashed the button until the door finally swung open.

"This had better be good," Donnie hissed angrily.

"Can I come in?" Mikey asked quietly.

"No." Donnie moved to shut the door, but Mikey put in his foot in front of it.

"Okay, I won't ask this time. I'm coming in."

"Mike-," Donnie paused, then shrugged. "Fine." He left the doorway and returned to his computer desk, sitting heavily.

Mikey sat by him, uncharacteristically still as he watched Donnie type. The _tap, tap, tap_ echoed through the lab dully.

"Tell me what's wrong," Mikey finally said.

Donnie snorted. "What do you think?"

"It's more than- than him just leaving." Mikey couldn't speak his name yet; it hurt too much.

"Yes," Donnie replied softly, his narrowed eyes boring holes into the computer screen.

"I'm here, Donnie," Mikey whispered, crossing his arms on the desk and resting his head on them.

"We- We had something planned," Donnie snapped, his anger flaring. "For Tuesday. And now- Ugh. I wasn't going to do this alone."

"What is it?" Mikey asked curiously.

Donnie's hands froze, a string of _eeeeeeeeeeeeee_ scrolling across the screen. "You can't keep secrets."

"Sure I can!" Mikey said brightly.

"You ruined the Shell Cycle for Raph at Christmas."

"I- I-," Mikey fumbled for words, "But that was just _SO AWESOME!_"

Donnie gave him a small smile. "And this is, I think, just as awesome. But it's for Lexi. You can't tell her."

"I promise promise promise! _Pleeeeease,_ Donnie! I'll start cryin'!"

"Gods, anything but that," Donnie said, rolling his eyes.

Mikey propped his chin in his hands, his eyes widening as Donnie slowly began to explain. He gasped once, covering his mouth, grinning like a fool.

But it was quickly replaced by a shocked expression, then sorrow.

* * *

Alex didn't know if she should knock or not. Though she had a close relationship with all of the brothers, sometimes she felt like Raphael truly understood her the most. The irrational need for secrets; the hot flashes of anger; the enjoyment of silence. She talked the least with Raphael to his face; they communicated more on an instinctive level.

As such, she knew what a complete mess he would be inside, and regretted having to talk to him, face to face. Talking in person was going to make him feel like he had to hide how he truly felt. She would do the same if she was so deeply hurt.

Finally she decided if it was her, she'd want at least some warning before someone barged in on her. Quietly she rapped on the door three times.

"No." She could barely hear Raph's voice.

"You need to drink something," she replied quietly.

"No."

"I know how you feel," she said, nudging the door with her foot to test if it was locked. "I'm not asking you to do anything but drink this glass of water, and I'll leave you alone."

"Leave it."

She took a deep breath. "Okay, and I'd like to see you. Just briefly. I have to report to Doctor Donnie. You know how he is. Don't kill the messenger."

Raphael sighed as he opened the door, ushering her in. She solemnly handed him the glass, which he drained in one gulp.

"Satisfied?" he snarled.

She glared at him. "I thought Mikey asked the stupid questions, not you."

Raph shrugged, sitting on the bed listlessly. She followed him and they stared at each other silently.

Nearly a half hour passed, sharing their anger with their eyes. Finally she sighed and stood, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'll leave the water outside your room next time," she said quietly.

He didn't respond, his gaze now locked on the floor.

"And Raph?"

"What." He spat the word angrily.

"Don't leave your sais on the floor."

"Huh?" He looked up, but she was already gone. Frowning, he saw she was right- his weapons were on a neatly folded leather pouch on the floor by the dresser. He hadn't left them there.

Fuming, he stomped over and picked them up, replacing them on the weapon rack on the wall. He fumbled with the unfamiliar pouch, peering into it once he wrestled it open. A slip of paper was folded inside. He grabbed it and eased it open, his eyes widening in shock, then narrowing.

It was written in spidery handwriting. In Japanese no less- fucking Leo- and Raphael's mouth twisted as he laboriously translated.

_I am yours._

He turned and punched the brick wall, roaring in anger.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
I'm watching and re-watching the TMNT movie while I'm writing. Heh. The RedEye rooftop fight is just so mesmerizing… *ahem* Even though my story is "AU" due to Alex being included in these events, I do want to be as accurate as possible. I noticed something I hadn't before when Raph was talking to Casey during the movie this time…  
Leo never wrote his _brothers_ once. Just Splinter.

What an ass.

lil151emo: Don't cry! It'll be alright... soon. *sniffles* Yeah, I bet Mikey will have trouble sleeping for a while now.

XxNightwatchersBabexX: Oh good. I don't have much practice writing very… well, _angsty_ stuff, and I don't want this to feel too 'heavy'.

Casey: I'll do my best to post another chapter, maybe two today. As I said, these chapters are shorter, thus faster to write. Especially considering I already know what I'm going to write. :D I'm really, really glad you like this story too. It's different than 'Competition' in that it's less light-hearted… I'm hoping it's still received warmly! I'm in a frenzy to edit and re-edit to make it as good as I can.

Ilovehugs94: *shares tissues* Whew, I'm glad you didn't find this to be too _"too"_. I didn't want to overdo either of their reactions while still showing the anger and sorrow. A delicate line to walk- or write, I guess!

Saya the Awesome Ninja Cat: zomg I lurve yer comments! Ehehehe! Poor Donnie- he hates being left in charge, even for a short amount of time. He's already got a lot of pressure keeping up his end of the team- and now he has to try to keep his family in line as well while Leo's gone.  
And darn you, Saya… I was gonna do my best to keep this story short so I can write the next sequel but now I've got a few plot bunnies running around in my head to show how they handle Leo being gone… CURSE YOUUUU! You just made this story, like… probably 4-5 chapters longer… D:

ninjalover13: Well, Raph _is_ thick- but you know if he wasn't, he wouldn't be our Raphie. :3 He just took it so personally, which honestly Leo would do in the same position (although he might not show it like Raph did). YES I got your email! I shall emailz you back sooooon!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
Contains spoilers for the TMNT '07 movie.

Chapter Seven

The weekend was spent trying to settle into a new routine. They split into odd pairs- Donnie and Mikey stayed in the lab for the most part, and Alex worked alongside Raph in the garage when he would emerge from his room. Pretty much the only time they were together was at meals, since Mikey and Alex were making absolutely sure the others ate.

Donatello had decided they would stop their nightly patrols. Raphael argued hotly with him, which only further convinced Donnie that they shouldn't venture topside.

"Look, Raph," Donnie snapped, pointing his fork at him, "I don't feel comfortable leading you two around the city. I have enough trouble watching my own backside. I- I just don't know how to-," He sighed, ducking his head and returning to his rice.

"So what, we just gonna give up while he's gone?" Raphael retorted. "Trust me, Don, crime ain't gonna quit just cause _you_ think we should take a vacation too."

Donnie shrugged at him. "We're not doing nightly patrols, and that's final. I'm not asking you to like it, just follow orders."

Raphael snorted, shaking his head.

"He's got a point," Alex said quietly, tilting her head at Raph, and Donnie sighed at her.

"With all due respect, precious, I am in charge now. And I can't do what L- what he did."

Mikey sighed at the use of past tense, aimlessly pushing his food around in his bowl.

"We need to find a new purpose," Donnie said quietly.

"Well, maybe _you_ do," Raph replied, glaring at his brother with pity. He pushed his chair from the table, standing to tower over him. "I know what needs to be done." He turned and stormed back toward the garage.

Alex stood as well, bending to kiss Mikey on the head, then wrapping her arms around Donnie's neck.

"Is he going to be okay?" Donnie asked sadly.

"Eventually," she said honestly.

He gestured helplessly at her. "I can't work with him right now. We can't go patrolling when- when we're so distracted."

"I know that, honey. I wasn't trying to undermine your authority, nor do you have to explain yourself to me." She stroked his cheek lovingly, giving him a sad smile. "I'll see you tonight."

"I love you, precious."

"I love you _both,_" she said, patting them each on the shoulder.

"Do you think you're helping him?" Mikey asked as she walked away.

"I hope so," she said over her shoulder.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Alex said, pointing at a mass of beaten metal on the garage floor.

"Somethin' fun," Raph grunted as he started the furnace. "An' secret."

"Okay," she said, frowning as she picked up a piece. "It looks like armor."

"It is. Or it will be when we're done."

"Wait." She glared at him. "I'm not gonna let you blindly drag me into something. What're you planning?"

"Well, since Don's a chickenshit and Mike's a kissass, I'm taking our little crime problem into my own hands."

"Raph," Alex said, a note of warning in her voice.

"Wha, I can't count on you neither?" He turned to glare at her, his nose in her face.

She snorted. "Of course you can. But you know damn well you need someone to talk reason into you at times."

"Fine. Talk away while you heat these prongs."

She rolled her eyes as she complied. "I'd rather _you_ talk."

He just gave her an evil grin as he handed her a rolled piece of paper. She flattened it on her thigh, then studied the schematic.

"Raph," she sighed again.

"You gonna help or not?"

"You know I will. But I don't approve…" She glanced at the drawing again, a twitch of a smile on her face. "Well, mostly don't. If you want me to help, you have to agree to something."

His eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms.

"You'll update me on the top of every hour you're out."

"Fuck that," he snorted.

"Raph." She laid the tongs down, folding her arms as well. "I'm serious. Do you know how difficult this will be to keep from Donnie?"

He tilted his head. "Twice a night."

"Every hour," she said firmly.

"Four times."

"Every goddamn hour."

He threw his arms in the air angrily. "Fine, I'll do it on my own!"

She clutched the schematic to her chest. "And I'm going straight to Donnie."

"_You little traitor,_" he hissed, pressing his face to hers.

"_Excuse me_ for worrying about you," she said, giving him a smile.

Her warm smile broke his temper, and he leaned back, clapping a hand on her shoulder. "I'll consider the every hour thing. Now let's get started."

She grinned, knowing she'd wear him down eventually. "I've already got some ideas for modifications."

"Fuck yeah!"

"I'm redoing your drawing; it sucks."

"Fuck you."

* * *

"So, uh, what did you mean by a 'new purpose'?" Mikey asked as he and Donnie washed dishes side by side.

"Well, we'll have a lot more time on our hands," Donnie shrugged. "Maybe we could… I dunno. Get a job or something. Lexi can help you find one."

"A job…" Mikey frowned, concentrating. "I wonder what kind we could get."

"I've already sent in two applications," Donnie said.

"What? Where?"

Donnie shrugged. "Tech support. It'll be annoying, but it would keep me busy."

"Hey that's a good idea!" Mikey said brightly. "I- I dunno what I can do. But I'll find something, bro. If it'll help, I'll do it."

Donnie bumped his shoulder affectionately with his. "I know, Mikey. Thanks."

"Is sis okay?" Mikey asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Donnie nodded.

"She's, uh, not spending any time with us hardly. Or you…"

"I know, Mikey. She and Raph need each other right now. They're both very angry."

Mikey shot him a glance. "And that doesn't bother you?"

Donnie's brow furrowed. "Why would it?"

"Bro, you and her are stuck together like superglue when she's over for the weekend. I mean, you guys don't even _fight_. It's kinda spooky, actually!" Mikey gave a small chuckle. "And now she's, uh, basically ignoring you."

Donnie laughed softly as his brother's concern. "No she's not. We talk long into the early morning hours. We aren't upset at each other."

Mikey gave him a relieved glance. "Seriously, bro; you guys, like, _never_ fight. What is up with that?"

"S- sure we do," Donnie said defensively.

"Oh yeah? When was your last one?"

"Um…" Donnie frowned. "Uh…"

"Yeah, I thought so," Mikey sniggered.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Okay, so you guys know by now how much I adore Donnie. And Leo. And how they both vie for my #1 favourite constantly.  
But re-watching TMNT, I have to admit…  
Raph in that Nightwatcher suit is f'ing _sexy_.  
I kept staring at all those zippers, desperate to slowly undo them-  
*pants*

*ahem* Anyway, probably no more updates tonight, unless I write in the early morning hours like I normally do. I've got _Resident Evil: Afterlife_ on the way home right now and OMFG I CANT WAIT TO SEE IT AGAIN! I saw it 3 times at the theatre and that wasn't nearly enough times! *squeals with insane glee*  
Update: Next day: OMFG MOVIE IS AWESOME ALREADY WANNA SEE IT AGAIN SQUEEEEEEEEEE! Gawd I love this movie! Damn, the Luther guy is _HAWT_. So is Chris...  
*more panting*  
I love zombie movies so much!

Ohh and P.S: I ain't gonna re-hash the entire TMNT movie in this story. While it'd be fun, it would take _for-ev-er_ and _really_ isn't necessary for my story anyway.  
If you want to, you can simply imagine Alex in the background, giving quiet support and advice once the brothers are reunited and fighting the Stone Generals. :3


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
Contains spoilers for the TMNT '07 movie.  
*This chapter contains allusions to tcest.*

Chapter Eight

Donatello was roughly shaken awake and he blearily opened an eye. "What?" he snapped irritably.

"It's Tuesday, Tuesday, Tuesday!" Alex sang, still rocking him on his shell. "Get up get up get up and show me what's behind the door!"

He moaned, pulling the blanket back over his head. "Precious, I've had two hours of sleep. It's 5am."

"I can't sleep anymore!"

"Then go make me some coffee," he mumbled.

She squealed and jumped off the bed, pulling on her patched blue bathrobe.

He also covered his head with his pillow before adding, "But you aren't getting your presents until the party tonight at April's."

"_What?_" she exploded, running back to the bed and shaking him again. "That's not fair! It's Valentine's Day! Now!"

"But it's going to be a surprise _at the party,_" he said, his voice muffled.

She yanked the pillow off his face. "But that's not until tonight!"

"The fact remains you aren't getting them until _at the party_." He sighed. "And no, pouting isn't going to help your cause."

"It usually does," she whined.

"Not today. Coffee. Now. Or Zombie Don will eat your brains."

She grumbled as she left, slamming the door behind her emphatically. He smiled to himself. This counted as a fight, right…? He'd have to ask Mikey.

He put his hands behind his head, staring dejectedly at the ceiling. His eyes narrowed as his mind clouded with dark thoughts.

Damn Leo for not being here tonight. Damn him to Hell.

* * *

"You- You're not coming?" Alex asked quietly.

"No." Raph tightened the screw he was working on, avoiding her gaze.

She sighed, glancing around the garage. "I understand, Raph. I really do. But… Couldn't you come just to be with us?"

"No."

"Okay," she replied contritely. "I'll miss you."

He snorted derisively.

She gave him a glare but he ignored it. Sighing again, she handed him a small headlamp.

"Stop makin' those noises at me," he said irritably.

"Sorry." She stood, brushing her skirt down. "We'll be back later tonight, then."

He nodded curtly, not looking up.

She hesitated, and then sighed dramatically once more, smiling devilishly when he glared at her. She ran lightly out of the garage and down the hall where the other two brothers were waiting.

"He's not coming," she said sadly.

Donnie's eyes flashed angrily. "Like hell he's not. He _has_ to."

"He doesn't want to come," Alex repeated more forcefully, frowning at him. "Don't you dare make him."

"He has to come," Donnie muttered, starting for the garage door, but Alex stopped him.

"Donnie, leave him alone. Please."

He shook her hand from his arm. "I'll be right back." He stomped down the hall and burst into the garage. "Raph!"

"What?" Raphael snapped, peeking around a corner.

"You have to come tonight," Donnie said.

"Is that an _order?_" Raph said sarcastically.

"Ugh! Sometimes I just want to ram whatever you're working on up your ass," Donnie replied hotly. "Dammit, I _need_ you there tonight. _Please._ It's a surprise."

Raphael regarded him silently, his eyes puzzled. "I'll- I'll try to make it."

"Is that the best I'm gonna get from you?" Donnie sighed.

"Pretty much."

Donnie gave him one last glance. "Please. I'm begging you. You'll understand later." He turned and left, banging the door behind him.

"Pushy bastard," Raphael muttered to himself. He had a feeling his curiosity would get the better of him the more he resisted, which was probably what Don was counting on.

* * *

"It makes sense Casey would be late to something like this," April sighed, looking at her watch. They were waiting at her apartment for him to arrive; he was twenty minutes late already.

Mikey patted her shoulder affectionately. "Maybe he's getting a super duper present and it's delaying him!"

"Ha! I wish!"

"You never know," Mikey laughed.

Alex scowled. "I just want him to get here so Donnie will _finally _give me my present!"

Donnie shook his head, holding her tighter to his chest. "You're so awful about presents."

"I can't help it," she chuckled. "I've been that way since I was a child. I don't like surprises; I want my stuff _now!_"

"I bet Christmas was torture for you as a kid," Mikey laughed with her.

"Always," she said, her eyes sparkling.

"At least we know Casey was unable to spike the eggnog," Donnie sniggered, draining his cup.

April rolled her eyes. "That's one good thing."

"I like the extra rum," Alex said, giving Donnie a sly grin.

"Well, I like it when _you_ have extra rum," he teased, rubbing his nose against her cheek.

The door handle rattled, then flew open. "I'm here!" Casey shouted as he ran inside, panting.

April just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Trust me, babe, it's worth it," he grinned. He walked back out to the hallway, bending to grab something.

Everyone gasped as he walked in with the largest bouquet of flowers any of them had seen. It was composed of vivid red roses, surrounded by delicate sprays of white baby's breath.

"Casey," April breathed softly, gently taking the bundle. "Its- Its stunning!"

"Love ya, babe," he said before she leaned over and gave him a fierce kiss. He was blushing when she pulled back.

"And I ain't done," he said, throwing Alex a smile. He walked back out and returned with a smaller spray of brilliantly violet carnations. "This is for the other lady in my life," he grinned, bowing as he handed it to Alex.

"Oh Casey," she sighed happily, taking them from him. "How did you know…?"

"I asked Don," he laughed. "You like 'em?"

"They're gorgeous!" She buried her face in them, inhaling their sweet scent.

"Let's get these in some vases!" April said excitedly, and she and Alex ran to the kitchen.

"Very nice, Case," Donnie said approvingly.

"Great score!" Mikey added, punching his arm lightly. "Those are fantastic!"

Casey flushed slightly again. "Those purple ones were damn hard to find, they're a rare'ish hybrid."

"Don't I know it," Donnie said dryly. "So that shop on Fifth had some?"

"Yep. Good thing I ordered a few weeks ago or they wouldn't've gotten 'em in time." He leaned back into the couch, his face sobering as he looked between them.

"I don't think he's coming," Mikey said, guessing at his shifting mood.

"Yeah," Casey said, hanging his head. "I don't blame him."

Donnie shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "He said he might. I hope he does."

"Nah," Casey said, waving a hand. "This would just be salt in the wound."

Donnie gave an exasperated sigh, but said nothing further.

"So, when the girls get back, can I do my present next?" Mikey said, bouncing on the floor.

"Sure," Donnie said.

"You, uh, wanna wait 'til last I guess?" Mikey said, giving him a pointed look.

"Yeah."

Casey tilted his head at Donnie. "What you got?"

"Something special," Donnie replied simply.

Casey sent a glance at the kitchen, then leaned forward. "C'mon, spill!"

"No," Donnie said, shaking his head.

"Spoilsport," Casey said, though he gave him a smile.

They waited impatiently as the two women squealed and giggled in the kitchen for several more minutes before reappearing.

"My turn!" Mikey said excitedly. He put a large rectangular box on the coffee table. "This is, well, kinda for everyone."

"Aww," April cooed, reaching forward to lift the cover. Donnie helped her.

A dozen large heart-shaped cookies filled the box. They were covered in red glaze, and white icing had been used to make decorative patterns.

"Oh Mikey! They're wonderful!" Alex tackled him in a hug.

"They're just sugar cookies," he said bashfully.

"But they're so pretty!" April said, grabbing one and eyeing it before taking a bite. "And tasty!"

The rest followed suit and munched noisily for a moment, exchanging smiles with each other.

"Glad you like 'em," Mikey said happily.

April leaned over and gave Casey a kiss on the cheek. "My turn," she said, her smiled widening. She pulled a box out from under the couch and handed it to him.

"Oooh," Casey said, rapidly tearing into the string and opening it. "Wow!" He pulled out thin strips of leather, turning them over in his hands.

"I found them on my trip to Colorado recently," April beamed. "It's some of the finest well-oiled leather I could find. I had it hand cut specifically for the handles of your equipment."

"Oh babe," he said softly, running his fingers over the supple material. "This is _really_ high quality."

"I saw your hockey stick was getting a bit frayed," she said, then gave a small squeak as he pulled her to him, kissing her fervently.

Alex exchanged a look with Donnie, who nodded. "Our turn now!" She dug an envelope out of her coat and handed it to a puzzled Mikey.

"Wha?" he said, tearing the envelope open. "It's… a photo of the lair… and- wait-,"

"We couldn't bring it here, so we had to take a photograph," Donnie said, grinning.

"You fixed _Space Invaders_?" Mikey shrieked, gripping the photo with both hands as he brought it close to his nose.

"Yep!"

"_Eeeeee!_" Mikey took a running leap and grabbed both of them in a hug. "_Thankyouthankyouthankyou!_"

Donnie and Alex laughed, hugging him back. Casey gave him a high-five when Mikey finally let them go.

"I'm so gonna beat your ass on that game!" Casey challenged.

"Try it, dude!"

Alex turned to Donnie, taking one of his hands in hers. "Can I go next?"

"Of course," he said, nodding his head.

"It's something everyone can enjoy, but it's for _you_, Donnie," she said, standing up and backing a few paces away.

He nodded again, his brow furrowing as he looked at her empty hands.

She smoothed her hair back from her face, giving Donnie a nervous smile as they quieted, waiting expectantly. She took a slow breath, then gazing directly at her lover, began to sing.

"There were bells on the hill  
But I never heard them ringing.  
No, I never heard them at all  
Till there was you.

There were birds in the sky  
But I never saw them winging.  
No, I never saw them at all  
Till there was you.

And there was music!  
And there were wonderful roses  
They tell me  
In sweet fragrant meadows  
Of dawn  
And dew.

There was love all around  
But I never heard it singing.  
No, I never heard it at all  
Till there was you.

There was love all around  
But I never heard it singing.  
No, I never heard it at all  
Till there was _you!_"

She fell silent, her throat tightening as tears shone in her eyes. Donatello stood, swiftly closing the distance between them and grasping her to his chest. He petted her hair gently, murmuring in her ear.

Mikey sniffled, wiping his own eyes. "I- I feel kinda like I shouldn't've heard that," he said in a hushed voice. "But I'm glad I did."

"Very personal," April whispered in agreement, leaning on Casey and twining her fingers through his.

"Precious," Donnie said, taking a step to the side and pivoting them so everyone could see Alex, "you don't have to wait any longer for your presents."

"Oh- Okay," she said, wiping her cheeks as she smiled.

"Precious," he said again, taking her hands in his, "I love you. I love you in ways I had never imagined I could. You may not think you're perfect, but you are- for _me._" He took a deep breath. "You are my guidance, my inspiration, and my bliss. You are the very air I breathe. Quite frankly, I cannot live without you."

Everyone gasped as he swiftly knelt before her, bringing their clasped hands close to his nose. "So I want to show you, and the world, how much I mean that. Alexandria Clover, will you make an honourable turtle out of me and be my wife?" He opened their hands, revealing a delicate silver ring he'd snuck in hers.

Alex stood frozen, staring wide-eyed at him as tears trailed down her cheeks. The room was deafeningly quiet until seconds later she wailed and threw her arms around him.

"_Yesyesyes,_" she sobbed into his shoulder.

April, Casey and Mikey flew to their feet, cheering and stomping loudly as Donnie turned her face to his and kissed her gently. When they finally parted, he plucked the ring from her grasp, gently sliding it on her left ringfinger.

The others rushed forward to embrace them both, talking over each other with their well wishes and exclamations. Both Donnie and Alex were flushed, twin grins mirrored on their faces.

Alex was hugging Mikey again when she saw a flash of movement at the window and she frowned slightly. She turned to Donnie, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I- I need some air," she said apologetically, then ran to the window and stepped out. They watched her in puzzlement as she climbed the staircase outside to the roof.

She pulled herself over the edge at the top, immediately spying a hunched dark figure across from her. Slowly she walked over to it, sitting on the ledge.

"Congratulations," Raph said quietly, staring down at his hands. He was holding a painting of Mount Kilimanjaro- the painting he had commissioned Alex to make as his present for Leonardo.

She nodded her head once, looking out over the city. Neither spoke for a moment.

Raphael gripped the canvas harder. "I thought- I thought maybe-,"

"He'd come back." Alex whispered.

Raphael's face twisted. "I'm so fuckin' stupid."

"No you're not," she said quietly.

"Fuckin' _stupid,_" Raphael said louder. He reared an arm back-

"No! Don't!" Alex screamed, surging toward him.

-and threw the painting in a tall arc, out over the city lights.

She clenched her hands into tiny fists. "That- that was half mine, you know. And one of my best pieces to date."

"An' now it's history, just like him an' me," Raphael snapped, his eyes filled with loathing.

She slumped, her sad eyes watching him closely. "You'll regret that someday."

"I just hope he does too," Raphael spat.

Sighing, she leaned against his shoulder, her hand resting on top of his lightly.

"Hey," Donnie said quietly, coming up behind them.

"I'm sorry, Donnie," Alex said immediately.

"Don't be." He sat on the other side of Raph. "Although it's a bit scary when the woman you just proposed to runs off."

"I'm so-," she began again, but he cut her off with a quick shake of his head. He put his hand on Raph's other one.

"No, _I'm_ sorry," Raph said, his voice rasping in his throat. "I'm a real killjoy for you two on yer special night."

Donnie squeezed Raph's hand. "You'd only have to be sorry if you hadn't come. Like I said, I needed you here."

They sat in silence, gazing over the city as hot tears streamed down Raphael's face.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Dearest readers, please do me a favour, when you have time?  
Go to youtube, and look up this phrase: "Till There Was You Shirley Jones Robert Preston".  
Click on the first video that pops up, and spend 4mins listening to it.

Thank you.  
That is my favourite song in the world.

...You forgot to ask what was behind Donnie's lab door, didn't'cha? :3


	9. Happy New Year dear readers!

Lexi: Hey guys! Sorry for a non-story update… I'm sure I'm getting famous (infamous?) for those… But I couldn't resist!

Leo: She actually_ could_ resist, but didn't want to.

Lexi: Shaddup. Anyway I just wanted to s-

Mikey: HAPPY NEW YEAR! *throws confetti*

Donnie: ...It's not midnight yet.

Raph: *snorts*

Lexi: *glares* Yes… That's what _I_ was going to say.

Mikey: I wanted to say it too!

Donnie: It's _not midnight_- oh, forget it.

Raph: Idiots. Be safe out there, folks, and drink shitloads of alcohol.

Leo: Isn't that counter-productive….?

Raph: *evil grin* Let's find out! C'mere, Don...

Donnie: Fuck.

(If you go to my homepage listed here on my profile, you can see the TMNT artwork I did for New Year's. I just finished it. Raph loves confetti :3 )


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
Contains spoilers for the TMNT '07 movie.  
*This chapter contains allusions to tcest.*

Chapter Nine

"Why're you in here?" Raphael grunted, moving the heated metal on the anvil to strike it from a different angle.

"Are you complaining?" Alex snarled as she delicately threaded her needle.

"Stop taking everything I say the wrong way," he snapped, glaring at her.

"Oooh, don't like a dose of your own medicine, do ya?" Her gentle smile belied the fierceness in her voice.

He sighed, bringing his hammer down heavily. "Ya should be with Don."

Her smile widened as she lined up the zipper with the leather piece she was working on. "Trust me; we have plenty of personal time during the night."

He gave her a wry smile. "It's 2am."

"You know we're all fellow vampires. We'll be up till five or so before we sleep," she laughed.

"Just don't wan' him to think… anythin'."

"I'm not staying in here out of _pity,_ Raph," she scoffed, her green eyes flashing.

"_Good,_" he replied emphatically.

She snorted. "I don't do pity."

"Neither do I." He smoothed the metal he'd been working on, proudly holding it up for her inspection. "This is really comin' together."

She grinned eagerly at him.

"So, uh…" He rolled a shoulder nervously, turning his back to her. "When's the big day?"

"Dunno," she shrugged.

"Haven't decided?"

She lowered her voice. "It'll be whenever all of our family can be here."

Raphael fought back a wave of anger. "Reasonable enough." He shot her a questioning glance. "And, uh, who's marryin' you guys? Ain't like we can waltz in a chapel or somethin'."

Alex chuckled. "We don't need a priest to be joined. I'm not particularly religious to begin with. We're not in this for a legal piece of paper, either. Splinter said he'd be honoured to perform the ceremony."

"Hmph." Raphael nodded thoughtfully.

She nodded back at him once, her needle swiftly disappearing and reappearing as she sewed the zipper.

"I got a question for ya," Raph said quietly.

"Hm?"

"Do you and Don fight?" he asked curiously. "I mean, ya get into arguments, righ'?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, sometimes."

"I don't really remember seein' you guys argue."

"Oh, we do. Not often, though." She sighed wistfully. "It's either his pig-headedness or mine. Just a bending of wills- or lack thereof- or if we misinterpret something the other says. Nothing groundbreaking, and it never lasts long." She gave him a serene smile. "I told him when we started this that there is nothing we cannot overcome if we both meet in the middle. Even if we're screaming at each other- which we have, once- we know we'll figure it out eventually."

"Security," Raphael mused.

"Indeed." She avoided his gaze, staring intently at her sewing. "He- He knows I have a temper. He lets me blow up, rides the storm of my anger, then calms me down. And I always know I've been stupid if I can ever get him riled." She chuckled. "If he's actually angry, that means I've been a real douche. That makes me stop whatever rampage I'm on and realize what an ass I've been."

"Ya two got it all figured out, sounds like."

"Yep." She dared to look at up him. "A lot like you and Leo."

Raphael turned from her, and they worked in silence for nearly an hour.

* * *

"Mike! _No! Mike!_" Donnie rushed forward-

_Crash!_

"Oops," Mikey whispered.

The middle generation laptop Donnie had restored not a month ago now lay shattered on the floor, and his eye twitched as he held back his irritation.

"I'm sorry," Mikey said, his voice still soft. His eyes were wide with fear. "It was an accident, I swear!"

"I know," Donnie sighed, burying his face in his hands. "I saw. I- I- I just updated that one, too." He slumped in his chair, pointing at the large garbage bin. "Give me the hard drive, then start sweeping the pieces into that."

"I'm so sorry," Mikey sighed, rubbing his nose tiredly before he grabbed the broom.

"You're up too late, Mikey," Donnie reprimanded lightly.

"I know," Mikey muttered.

"Why have you been staying up so late? Still can't sleep?"

"No."

Donnie gave him a knowing glance. "I'm sorry, Mikey."

"S'ok. Why don't you go collect sis and get to bed? I'll clean this up then hit the sack myself."

Donnie shook his head.

"C'mon, bro, you look dead too. I promise I'll be careful. I'll just sweep this then leave the lab alone."

"I…" Donnie glanced at the clock. It was nearly 4am, but he was bone weary. The week after Valentine's Day had been both happy and very stressful. Donnie was seriously beginning to doubt if he could keep everything in the lair working while keeping his family together. Mikey helped when he could, but his brother had been dragging his feet for days, apparently unable to get enough rest. Donnie had even tried breaking some sleeping medication in half and giving it to him. Nothing helped.

"Try to go to bed soon, okay Mikey?" Donnie said, feeling defeated.

"Sure thing, bro."

"Here, take another half if you need it," Donnie said, setting a tiny pill on the desk, but Mikey shook his head quickly.

"Not gonna help. I won't drug myself into a stupor."

"I don't blame you, Mikey. It's here if you change your mind, okay?"

Mikey just nodded dejectedly, and Donnie walked over and gave him a silent hug before leaving the lab. Moments later, he returned with Alex on his arm and they disappeared into the storage room, which Donnie had spent half a year renovating to be their new, private bedroom away from the others.

Mikey sighed, slowly sweeping the plastic mess into a tidy pile. Leo hadn't been kidding when he said this would be rough. Raph wouldn't even talk to him, as if he had nothing to say; sis was with Raph most of the time; and Donnie mostly just fussed over him. And the nightmares…

He shuddered. He was beginning to understand what Alex had meant about what _night terrors_ were. Any time he fell asleep, he quickly woke up, drenched in sweat. An unnamed fear gripped him any time he tried to relax. He hadn't touched a game in days.

He was worried sick about Leo. What if something happened to him? What if he never came back? What if he _chose_ to never come back?

Mikey shivered again. He'd seen the hunted look in Leo's eyes before he'd left. Leo was deeply troubled, and Mikey could do absolutely nothing to help. That's what hurt the most.

He leaned on the broom, remembering something Leo had told him the last time he'd truly lost his temper. Their team was only as strong as the weakest of them. And right now, Mikey was feeling very weak.

He glanced longingly at the bedroom door across the room. Donnie had Alex to comfort him at night.

Mikey carefully swept the pile into the garbage can, then straightened his back purposefully. Taking a deep breath, he switched the main lights off and made a beeline for Leo and Raph's room. He tilted his head as he walked, wondering why Raph was still sleeping in there when the entire room must remind him of Leo. Maybe that's _why _he slept there?

He rapped on the door lightly.

"What?" Raph said, sounding crabby.

"Hey bro," Mikey said, opening the door and peeking inside. "C- Can I talk to you for a min?"

Raph was huddled against the headboard, glaring at him over his knees. "Sure. Whatever." He gestured at the bed.

Mikey walked over and curled up on the end of the bed, regarding his brother with sad eyes. "I can't sleep."

Raphael's mouth twitched, but he didn't say anything.

Mikey took a shuddering breath. "I- I'm scared."

Raph lowered his gaze, still silent.

"Raph, talk to me," Mikey pleaded.

"'Bout what? Sorry you ain't sleepin', Mike, but I dunno what to do 'bout it. Don's got some stuff to knock ya out if ya need it."

Mikey shook his head. "It doesn't work. I tried." He hugged his knees to his chest, the room uncomfortably silent until Raphael finally spoke in a whisper.

"I'm scared, too."

Mikey's resolve broke when he saw the sorrow etched on Raph's face. He crawled forward and leaned against his side, clutching the edges of his plastron desperately. "I _promised_ I'd keep us going but I how can I when _I'm_ not happy?" he wailed.

Raphael wrapped his arms protectively around his brother, sighing as he leaned his head on top of his. "It'll be okay, Mike."

"I can't fix it!"

"You don't have to," Raph said firmly.

"I _want_ to!" Mikey sobbed.

Raphael stroked one his arms absentmindedly. "Y'know, I think this training shit wasn't for L- for _him_. It was for us. We gotta be strong."

"I wanna help you, Raph," Mikey sniffed. "What can I do?"

"I- I dunno." Raphael shrugged, jostling his brother's head.

"I- I can't be L- Leo," Mikey sniffled, glancing up at him. "But I'm _here._"

Raph's brow furrowed as he regarded his brother closely. "You serious 'bout helpin' me?"

"Of course!"

Raphael finally relaxed, pulling his brother with him back against the headboard. "Then stop weepin' all over me and stay here wit' me tonight."

"Uh…" Mikey blinked at him. "I… Uh…"

Raphael saw his blush, and smacked him on the back of his head. "You fuckin' idiot, I'm not askin' you to- to _do anythin'_ wit' me. _Eww._"

"_Eww_," Mikey echoed, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Gawd, Mike. _Gross__!_" Raphael laughed, and Mikey realized it was the first time he'd seen him smile since Leo left. "Yer so goddamn _creepy_ sometimes! Just _sit_ here wit' me. We can't sleep anyway, right?"

Mikey nodded emphatically then rested against his chest, smiling to himself.

Within minutes they were both snoring.

* * *

[Author's Note]  
*epic facepalm at Mikey*

Just to restate this: Donnie had renovated a storage closet to be a nice, soundproofed bedroom for both of them. That was the other half of Alex's present. :3 D'aww!

I'm quite tipsy on vodka from new year's… I apologize profusely for any spelling or grammar mistakes in this chapter! :/


	11. Chapter 10  final

Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
Contains spoilers for the TMNT '07 movie.  
*This chapter contains allusions to tcest.*

Chapter Ten

_Four months later_

"_Preliminary reports suggest that this new vigilante is indeed here to stay-,"_

"Yo, Mikey!" Alex yelled, throwing an arm on the back of the couch.

"Wha'?" he shouted back, peeking his head out of the kitchen.

"C'mere, it's that guy again on the news!"

Mikey ran over, apron and all, and crash-landed on the couch beside her, his eyes glued to the screen.

_"Police have released the contents of a note from the supposed criminal fighter, stating that he wishes to remain anonymous and be left alone-,"_

Mikey pointed excitedly at the screen. "Now that's what I'm talking about! That's…" His voice trailed off, his expression sobering. "That's what we _used_ to do."

Alex leaned against him, giving him a warm smile. "Don't worry, Mikey; Leo will be home in two months."

"Fifty-five days," Mikey replied sullenly.

She laughed at his accuracy. "Fifty-five days, then."

"Is it that Night Watch guy again?" Donnie asked, peering over their shoulders.

"_Nightwatcher,_" Mikey corrected automatically.

"Whatever." Donnie sipped his coffee, eyeing the screen thoughtfully. "Sure has some high-tech gear."

"Isn't he _great?_" Mikey said wistfully.

Donnie rolled his eyes as he sat next to him. "Sure, Mikey."

"Oh c'mon, you gotta be jealous! Who knows what awesome gizmos he has hidden up his sleeves!"

Donatello snorted, trying to not appear interested and failing miserably.

Alex pulled her phone out of her pocket, her fingers flying over the keyboard.

_you were on the news again. i think mikeys in love._

Moments later, her phone screen lit up with a silent text.

_i bet dons tryin to figure out how hes got all his shit_

She chuckled, throwing a glance at the turtle in question before simply replying, _totally_.

_all quiet here for now, comin home in 2hrs don't wait up_

She snapped her phone closed, replacing it in her pants as she grinned at the two brothers on the couch. They had digressed into an argument about whether the Nightwatcher was packing rockets among his arsenal, and she found it highly amusing.

* * *

_Fifty-four days later_

"Mikey, give me that." Donnie reached for the wad of cash again, but his youngest brother danced away.

"Noooo, I want a new game and I'm gonna buy it tomorrow!"

Donatello sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose wearily. "Mike, you know damn well you have to save up if you want something. I thought you got your job to contribute around here, not so you could buy more crap for yourself."

Mikey pouted, deflating slightly. "Oh c'mon, Donnie, it just came out and Casey got to play it at a friend's and said it was so mind-blowingly awesome it- well, _blows your mind!_"

"Wouldn't be hard in your case," Donnie sniggered. "Fine, fine. You keep this paycheck." He glanced at the clock on the wall nearby, moving his hand to rub his temples. "Gods, I can't wait for tomorrow."

"ME EITHER!" Mikey literally bounced in a circle around him, unable to contain his excitement.

Raphael jumped, startling awake from where he'd fallen asleep at the kitchen table. "Geez, Mike, keep it down," he grumbled, reburying his face in his crossed arms.

"BUT I'M SO EXCITED!" Mikey skipped over to him, drumming his fingers on top of Raph's head. "LEO'S COMING HOME!"

Raphael picked his head up, glaring at him. "That ain't just gonna magically fix anythin'."

"No, but it's a start! Look, I even made a banner." Mikey abandoned tapping out a tune on his brother's head and opened a cupboard nearby, pulling out a long sheet of paper.

"Mikey!" Donnie crossed his arms angrily. "You stole my continuous computer paper!"

"Yep!" Mikey grinned. "Look, look, d'you like it?"

Donatello couldn't hide a grin as Mikey stretched it out across the kitchen. He had scrawled _'Welcome Home'_ in bright blue letters.

"Oh Mikey, that's neat!" Alex said, stepping off the last stair as she shook her wet hair. "That'll be perfect."

"Think he'll like it?"

"Definitely." Alex walked over to Donnie and gave him a tight hug. "I can't wait."

"Ugh," Raph grunted, picking himself up and dragging himself to the stairs. "You guys are too damn loud. I'm goin' to bed."

"But Raph, it's nine in the morning…" Mikey called after him, then shrugged.

"Let him sleep," Alex said softly. "Tomorrow will be a big day for all of us."

* * *

_Three months later_

Mikey sighed, rapidly flipping the channels on TV as Donnie tapped on his laptop next to him.

"What _is_ it?" Donnie snapped. "You've been sighing like a lovesick puppy over there for an hour now. I can't concentrate."

"Sorry," Mikey mumbled. "I'm just tired."

"Then go to bed," Donnie said crankily.

"Geez, Donnie. Drink some coffee or something." He looked around the room, puzzled. "Where did you say sis was?"

"I told you already, she's at her art opening."

"Wish she was here," Mikey grumped. "You're a complete douche unless she's around anymore."

"I- What-," Donnie's head jerked up, finally breaking his gaze from the computer screen. Mikey's words sunk in, and he frowned.

"I'm not handling this well," Donnie said quietly.

"Well neither am I, but you don't have to bite my head off."

"You're right." Donnie eyed the work left on his screen, and for the first time in several months didn't have the motivation to finish. He closed the laptop. "You're quite right, Mikey." He got up and flopped on the couch next to him. "Let's do something together."

"Really?" Mikey asked, his eyes shining.

Donnie chuckled at the hopeful tone in his brother's voice. "Sure. I've been so busy lately. I need a break. Let's… ah…" He glanced around the room, his eyes falling on a dusty pile of boardgames. "What about _Scrabble?_"

"Eww, no." Mikey wrinkled his nose. "You always win."

Donnie laughed. "Okay… _Connect Four?_"

"Too easy."

"_Chess?_"

"Too hard."

Donatello rolled his eyes. "Picky, picky. Um…" He snapped his fingers, grinning as a thought occurred to him. "How about _Axis and Allies?_"

"I call Allies!" Mikey shouted, jumping off the couch to grab the game from the abandoned heap.

"You always do," Donnie said, smiling affectionately at him.

Mikey looked at him over his shoulder. "Tell me again."

Donnie's expression fell at the now-often request. "He's coming home, Mikey. As soon as he can."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

"No!" Alex clutched the helmet to her chest, backing away from Raphael. "You are slacking, big man."

"C'mon, I was in the middle of somethin'," Raph growled, stalking towards her.

"I saw! The police almost got you that time."

"I can't very well ask the dirtbags to hold still while I send a text," Raphael snapped, gesturing at his helmet. "I do my best, okay? Now give it back."

"_Every hour._" Alex's eyes blazed as she took another step backwards. "You promised!"

"_Well some promises are made to be broken!_" Raphael hissed, and then frowned as he paused.

Alex sighed, walking over to him and handing him the helmet. "Just remember you have someone to come home to, still."

"I…" His dark eyes bored into hers, and they exchanged silent words of sorrow.

"Raph," she finally said, grabbing the helmet back and placing it on his head. "We can't lose you, too."

What sounded like a sob echoed from his helm, and she squeezed him in a tight embrace.

"Ya won't," Raphael replied when he felt he could speak. "I'm _never_ leavin' our family. An' I promise."

She gave him a tearful smile as she stepped away. "Now go kick ass."

"Ya know I will." He settled heavily on his Shell Cycle, giving her a thumbs up before revving the engine and speeding away into the darkness.

~Fin

* * *

  
[Author's Note]  
Yep, done with sequel part one! Sequel part two is coming soon. :3 It will be shorter than this one, and have more… well, _answers_ for lack of a better word. Stay tuned!


End file.
